


There is No Going Back.

by TheAmazingCat (Kaybay2323)



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: 15th Century, AU, History, Wars of the Roses, what if Richard won bosworth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaybay2323/pseuds/TheAmazingCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU. What if Richard had won Bosworth, what if Anne had not died. What would happen to there marriage afterward. Can they go back from all the hurt and pain they caused each other. Or is there only option to move forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this a White Queen AU, these are not my personal feelings on the historical people. Historically Richard III didn't invent the rumors and I've will be adding depth to Elizabeth of York's character don't worry. She'll get her moment to shine calling Richard out on his bullshit. Also this is more of a fix it for the White Queen.  
> But yea this is also mixed with the book called the Virgin Widow, just mainly the Edward of Lancaster situation. Instead of him raping her in that book he toys with Anne's feelings and plays hot and cold games with her.

Victorious, that was the feeling, the battle had gone for York, Stanley had stayed loyal and Tudor was defeated. Richard could feel the wind as his horse road onwards. His blood pumping hard, the sky was clear and sun shone high. House York had won, the Sun was safe on the English Throne. After battles Richard had always felt like this, free from trouble and worry. He was grateful God had saw him through the great battle. The Tudor line defeated. Henry Tudor dead, his Uncle captive, Stanley’s wife, Tudor’s mother would remain under house arrest for now. It was finally over Richard thought to himself, everything could finally be repaired. That was the best news he had heard since Anne became better.

Anne, he had hurt her these past months, he had seen the hurt linger on her face. He also believed that what made her ill. He had been so worried after Christmas when she became ill. He had been worried she would die and abandon him to the loneness of being without her. Also so very worried she would die before he could put things right. Richard almost thought this was God’s punishment for his harming her. By mid-February all seemed lost, and Anne close to death. However some miracle came down upon them for by March Anne seemed to strength as the months as spring came upon them she was almost completely well. However her strength was weakened and she needed rest. Richard had sent her to Sheriff Hutton, she needed to strengthen, and could not do that at court. He had been unable to join her for some months, but now that the threat was over he would not be parted from her again.

As he road to Sheriff Hutton he thought of what he would do next, his first thought was to bring Anne to Nottingham, it had been the Castle he brought her to after Ned’s death and he knew she would feel safer in the North rather then in the South. However they needed to return to London first, to ensure his right and let the world know Tudor was dead. After that was all finished he would bring Anne to Nottingham.

He would make up the past year, and perhaps by spring Anne would be with child again. Anne had only had several other pregnancies since Ned, all either were miscarried or died shortly after. Her last being only a few months before his brother Edward died. He knew Anne had worried about her age, but had his own mother not born his brother when she was 27, and she had her first child at 24. It was not uncommon for women to bear children later in life, and his mother Cecily was a great-aunt of Anne’s so perhaps Anne would be like her.

There was another feeling had been repressing, guilt. He had given Elizabeth hope that she would one day be his Queen. That was horrific enough but actually making the girl develop feelings for him was a sin. After Ned’s funeral, when Elizabeth grabbed his hand and then later on kissed him so shamelessly, he understood what he had sparked in the young girl. He had mixed feelings about her, she reminded him of his brother Ned in appearances, and in spirit and he was fond of her. She was merry and kind hearted and he was glad she was nothing like her mother. But her foolish was darn near amusing, to fall so quickly in love with him without even a true promise or word. As he had told Anne, the girl had played her part. Richard could not believe how the girl responded to even the slightest attentions from him. It also left him with guilt, she must be lacking in love in order to fall so quickly for just a few court dances and presents.

After a year of not making any moves towards a papal dispensation and annulment how could anyone believe he was divorcing Anne. He resolved himself to marry the girl off as soon as possible, for what he put her through his atonement would be grand marriage. And hopeful Elizabeth would be able to give her rightful husband the love she clearly needed to give. When he finally arrived at Sheriff Hutton his sight was first blocked with his nephews and nieces and his eyes searched the crowd. The party with him included Stanley and Francis Lovell both clearly just as happy as Richard, none of them noticed Richard’s attitude sour when he notice Anne’s absence.

“Richard” Elizabeth said in greeting, clearly expecting to be greeted first. Richard face paled when he heard Elizabeth be so familiar.

He had first sent her to Margaret Beaufort, when it had become clear the rumors were going to far enough to truly damage her marriageable status. Richard needed a way of cleansing her reputation if he would ever marry her off. But as the months grew closer to Tudor’s invasion he felt she would be safer here with his other nieces and nephews. He had hoped also these months in the countryside would mellow her feelings. He had only visited sparsely, not having time. He was her Uncle and before that her King, she had to be made aware of that.

“Lady Elizabeth, where is the Queen?” He asked trying to express his concern; he did not mean to toy with Elizabeth emotions any longer. He got off his horse.

“In her rooms…” Elizabeth spoke coming closer towards him

“And why is she not here? Is she ill?” Richard said with trepidation, Anne had only overcome her illness a short while ago and he did not mean to get this far just to lose her to death. He moved away from Elizabeth, both Stanley and Lovell both noticed this action.

“She claimed to be tired earlier, but Her Grace seemed better once she received your letter Uncle.” Cecily responded.

“Thank you.” Richard said and took off away from his nieces and nephews, towards Anne’s room. Leaving the party in a great deal of shock.

“Nan.” He called. Richard had gone to her rooms without even taking his armor off. He out ushering the ladies attending her out; she was in bed when he found her. She was undressed, her hair unbounded, it was unlike her to take to her bed during the daytime. He hoped she was not sick with worry about him. “Nan, I’ve returned.” He said kneeling on her bed, grabbing her hand lightly and kissed it “It’s over now, no need to worry any longer.”

“Yes, you defeated Tudor.” She said, not as a question but with certainty in her voice.

“You had no doubts.” He smiled

“Of course not, you have the experience and the support, not to mention you are the true heir to the throne not Tudor.” She said her eyes not meeting his, Richard reached out to touch her face but Anne blocked it. “What true man in England would raise his arms against you.” She said. Richard noticed that there was no paleness about her or fever.

“Nan, are you sick. Why did you not greet me?” Richard demanded.

“And watch you greet your whore so lovingly and be humiliated again.” Anne spoke frankly “I’d rather not bear that heart sickness.”

“Nan, such words, you know why I made the court, and the world believe that. I had no affections for Elizabeth nor would I ever truly do anything to dishonor her. It’s all over now, everything can return as it once was.” Richard said.

“That is what you said to me, Richard do you honestly expect me to believe you did not fall in lust and love with your niece. Or that you did not act upon it. How you appeared with her, you were more in love with her then you ever were with me.” Anne said her lip curled with disgust.

Richard’s eyes widened and mouth fell a bit, he did not understand what he was hearing, and he had thought she understood. He had expected her to be hurt, to her to accuse him, but to say he acted more in love with Elizabeth then he ever did with her.

“How could you possibly believe, after all this time together. Nan how could you not know me, at all. How could you off all people doubt my love for you? You have known me since I was a child; you know where my affections have always laid. I thought you understood, that we we’re playing the same game.”

“This was all a game to you.” Anne said her eyes widened “I was right, I know not thing about you. After this past year, you have proven that never loved me.”

“Nan, don’t say that, it had to be done. I had to stop Tudor’s claim…”

“You had to turned your own niece into your whore. You had to parade her around me for months, making the whole court believe you were about to divorce me and replace me with that bastard girl. Your niece no less” Anne said tears forming in her eyes. “How you abandoned me after my barrenness was proven”

“I made no moves ever to divorce you, not one.” Richard countered

“It matters not, it’s done.” Anne muttered in defeat “I’m tired Richard, so tired.”

“You’re right you need rest.” Noticing the weariness that lay on her face, her illness had aged her but she still had a soft beauty about her “We will talk about all this later, and then we can go back to how it was between us before, sweetheart.”

At that Anne started laughing, Richard looked at her peculiarly and waited for her to speak.

“After this Richard there is no going back. There is no us anymore.” Anne said no fear or doubt in her voice.

“Do not say that. Do not ever mutter such words again.” At that Richard jumped pacing back and forth, his mind still hot from the battle.

“Do you not know why I did all this, who I did all this for?” Anne was about to speak but Richard spoke first “For you, for us, for our family. Do you not know who I’ve sacrificed my soul and honor for?”

“Are you trying to tell me Richard you made the world believe Elizabeth Grey was your whore for me? That it was never a question of power?” Anne said sarcastically.

“Of course, I wanted power and I wanted what was best for England. What would have happened, you, to our dear Ned, if I hadn’t grabbed power? The Woodvilles would they have eventually killed our boy, and perhaps marry you off to some Woodville supporter or throw you in a convent and steal your lands. And Tudor would have done the same. After what happened to you before how could I ever allow that again.” Richard exclaimed “And I used Elizabeth to save us. I did it all for us, without you, and our boy, I doubt I would have done it otherwise. There is not point without you.” Richard exclaimed.

Anne looked at him, still so handsome she thought, he’s words seem so true, so honest. Anne would not be fooled again, Richard had proven to be a skilled liar.

“What a noble excuse. Richard why are bothering, do you worry about the North, worried it will rebel if you set me aside.” Anne said “Are you worried you cannot hold on to my fortunate and lands if you marry another.” Anne said knowing the clause in the agreement.

“Anne listen to your self, after 10 years of marriage, you believe I’m capable of that. I would never set you aside, not for Elizabeth not for anyone.” Richard said, his heart pounding.

“How could I ever believe you, or trust you after this past year. What you did to me, after our son’s death you abandoned me.” Anne said, more tears threatening to spill over at the thought of that day. On top of the heart wrenching pain of burying her only living child, she had to watch Richard parade his whore in front of her. As if to say to the world that she was already his new Queen.

“You would not come to me.” Richard screamed, “I waited for you, and I begged you afterwards, you repelled any advances I made. And then you got ill, was I not there everyday, at you’re side.”

“You were there with her.” Anne said not conceding the point that she had pushed Richard away. “Your politics were more important then me.”

“That is not true… Nan, how could you possibly think I’d fall for someone so quickly so easily and shove you aside? I’ve been mad about you since I was boy.” Richard his voice raised, “Since the moment I set my eyes on you, I knew you’d be the only wife I’d ever have.”

“Such sweet lies, you’ve only ever wanted one thing from Richard. My fortunate.” Anne said

“I… how…” Richard swallowed hard “When you are rested will speak. I cannot hear such cruel things thrown my way.” Richard said walking out of the room. He did not understand how the she could not understand. She of all people should know his true nature, his love for her. He did not possibly understand how Anne could not know his heart.

* * *

 

By that night everyone knew the King and Queen had fought. Most assumed it was Richard telling Anne his plans for annulment, and Elizabeth of York was beside herself with happiness. Planning with her sisters her make believe wedding. That night she was too giddy to notice Richard’s lack of interest at dinner. He was sitting at the high table besides, John da la Pole, Earl of Lincoln, and his current heir. The night wore on, music was called and the York girls danced for the Uncle. But Richard’s mood grew more soul and stale, he drank quite a great deal.

None could truly understand why his mood was so sour, gossip started to spread amongst the group. Had the Queen threatened to rally the North to her cause? Was she not going to be set aside without a fight? Richard heard these mutters and was reminded of the great lie he spread. He would have to dispose of them quickly.

“Her Grace is not joining us.” Lincoln commented

“She is tired, she has nearly made herself sick again with worry about me. I had to scold her. We should enjoy, I won a great victory.” Richard lied easily lying had become second nature.

“You did sire, but we shall remember those who died with us.” Lincoln said wishing he had been at the battle.

“And when we return to London I will have Jasper Tudor executed and be done with this horrible nightmare.” Richard said taking a gulp of wine.

“Yes and what after.” Lincoln said cautiously, wanting to understand what his plans were for after. He was heir now but if Richard married his cousin Lizzie like he was rumor to have wanted what would happen to him.

“What do you mean? Me and the Queen rule our country till our deaths.”

“It’s just, well there have been rumors…” Lincoln said his eyes glance over at Elizabeth, who was dancing merrily.

“The rumors are false.”

“Your Grace” Stanley, who was nearby, said eyes wide. He could not believe what he was hearing. Would Richard dishonor the girl in this way? With that Richard stood, the music stopped.

“England won a great victory today, she was not beseeched by a pretender. Tudor, such a vile man, willing to spread such horrible gossip about the young woman he promised before God to married. To dare suggest that Lady Elizabeth honor had been tainted, to conjure up such vile fantasy incestuous fantasies.” Richard said his lip curling in disgust. “I say this now I do not know which rumors hurt my person more, the idea I would leave my much beloved wife or the horrid sin of incest. I must confess to you that all rumors are false and hold no truth in them” Richard said signaled Elizabeth who had become pale. “I have never wanted nor would I ever marry my niece, nor is there any cause to divorce my lawful wife and most beloved consort. As I have for my niece Cecily I am arranging a grand marriage for my niece Elizabeth. Negotiations are already underway to marry Elizabeth to Manuel Duke of Viseu the cousin to the King of Portugal” Richard said boldly, the rest of the court was in shock. “The marriage contract will soon be sealed and signed and with any luck Lady Elizabeth will be the Duchess of Viseu and under the Portuguese sun before before Christmas time is upon us.” Richard said proudly.

Richard knew he was being cruel, he could see Elizabeth about to burst into tears, it hurt him to have played such a cruel game on some as kind as Elizabeth. Richard also knew he need to crush the fantasy of her being Queen quickly before her mother and other Woodville ideas descended on her. Richard drank a gulp of wine before announcing

“Now if you all will excuse me, I have had a long and hard day and I wish to go to my wife bed. It has been far too long since I’ve last seen her.” Richard said.

Walking out ignoring Elizabeth crying on her cousins and sisters shoulders. Finally glad to be rid of the horrid situation he put himself in. He had lied, he knew it, he gave the girl false hopes and quietly set up her marriage to Portugal and would quickly marry her off. Many would believe he was quietly cleansing her reputation by marrying off. And that he kept Anne because of the North. Or maybe they would wonder if he had not been able to get a dispensation from the Pope.

* * *

 

He went first back to his chambers, and changed into bed clothing and drinking another glass of wine. Then he went stalking towards to Anne’s rooms, determined.

He found Anne comforting Cecily who was weeping, Anne seeing Richard quickly ushered Cecily out.

“What was she doing here?” Richard asked, a bit drunk off of wine, tumbling on to Anne’s bed.

“Cecily just informed me of your “Speech”. I cannot believe what I just heard.” Anne said.

“Well you better, my dearest wife. I have openly admitted before all the court that I have no intentions to marry Lizzie nor would I ever leave you dearest. Now even if your fantasies of me not loving you were true, I could never take back such a public statement. I am yours love.”

“Richard how could you” Anne said disgusted.

“You know I haven’t lain with anyone in well over a year, dear Nan, I want my wife tonight” Richard said ignoring her rolling over to his back.

“You’re drunk” Anne said her eyes narrowing.

“I am, now I know why Edward drunk so much. Now Nan please climb on, you do enjoy being on top.” He said patting the bed.

Anne was too furious at him to be upset at his lewd remark.“You’re too drunk and I am mad at you.”

“Why? Because I finally admitted I wasn’t in love with Lizzie before the world. Because I’ve arranged her an honorable marriage, because she’ll be out of our life for good.” Richard said lifting himself up laughing.

“No because you used that poor girl, the way I was used by Lancaster and his mother.” Anne yelled

“That is not the same…”

“It is exactly the same thing. You toyed with a young girl’s affection for your politics. You’ve changed Richard.”

“Oh like you haven’t.” Richard yelled back “I know what you told Brackenbury, I know you wanted them dead Anne, and you blamed me. Did you think I did not know of your meeting with him in February, that you needed him to clear you of any guilt.”

Anne paled. “Yes I said wanted them dead but I never acted upon it. And Brackenbury did not act upon my wishes.” She said quietly

“And I never acted upon Lizzie” Richard said in his own defense.

“Well you as good as. You’ve humiliated her, before everyone, turned her into your whore and then abandoned her. Quickly marrying her off to some foreign Prince.”

“Do you think I don’t know it.” Richard said raising his fists in frustration finally just sitting on the bed, his head hang low. “I had to win Anne, I had to. I’ve arranged the best marriage for Lizzie, she’ll be third in line to becoming Queen of Portugal, King Juan’s son isn’t strong with any luck Lizzie will become Queen and her son will be King of Portugal one day.” Richard said finally softening, his whole body slumping over, the curve in his back clearly noticeable now.

“I’m tired Nan… I don’t wish to fight any longer.”

It was just then that Anne saw Richard’s age much more clearly. He had lines in his face, part of his hair had greyed. Richard was growing old. She could see how it ached him; his back pained when they were together in the North now it seemed to grow worse. His mind also aching him, the pressures of being King had not come easy to him. Men he had loved and trusted betrayed him, and now Anne believed and had accused him of the worst acts imaginable. Anne felt the love she bore for him strike her heart, it almost pained her. 

“I’m sorry.” Anne said sitting beside him, not quite leaning into, not fully trusting the man before her.

“Oh, what are you sorry for?” Richard questioned

“For not believing in you, for thinking the worst, for not telling you how idiotic your plan was. But most of all I’m so sorry I pushed you away, after Ned.” Anne said, the name still grieved her.

“How could you not, to all of it? I know how I acted, I know what I did, and I broke your heart.”

“You did.” Anne said quietly, she couldn’t just forgive and forget, for a year she’s thought her husband had taken his niece as his lover, her heart has been scared by the last year.

“Is there no way to go back, I just want it back, Nan, I just want us back.” Richard said his head in his hands.

“There’s no back Richard, we can’t. We can only go forward.” Anne said caressing his head, hugging him close to her.

“I’m so sorry.” He said pulling her closer to him taking her hand and kissing it “Dear God Nan, I’m sorry.”

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is not a Richard and Anne focused chapter, don't worry will see what happened next chapter. Remember there are many people in the TWQ universe who would be shocked about what Richard announced and the battles ending in general, I wanted to give there stories.  
> I hope for all the Elizabeth of York fans you feel I did her a bit of justice. Just remember it's based on the TWQ's version where she did (Grossly) fall in love with her Uncle. I wanted to give her scenes that gave her character depth but kept her in line with what the show had. In reality this isn't how I think EOY felt about her Uncle.

Chapter 2  
The days passed the York girls return to their mother’s country home. Thomas Stanley had been very shocked by Richard’s “Speech” at Sheriff Hutton; he had thought he knew his King well. Richard had played the part of besotted schoolboy well. Now it was clear that he would not part from his wife, he had to change course. He had started to become friendly with Elizabeth of York, when she was all but Queen in waiting, now he had abandoned her as many other courtiers had as well. Leaving the girl quite friendless and helpless to her fate.

  
Stanley returned to his wife, Margaret, who was in deep mourning for her son and soon her brother in law. Although he did not love the woman, she did have a spark to her and he wanted to ensure she had stopped all plotting now. It was crucial to him that he remain in good favor with the King, Richard was the only true heir left.

  
He found his wife beside herself with grief; she had been in the chapel when he found her, dressed in all black. Her face puffy and red, stained from the tears which had fallen from her eyes.

  
“Margaret.” He spoke softly, he did not wish to add to her grief but had to be sure she was defeated.  
She crossed herself and then spoke to him.

  
“You did not support my son.” She said in a harsh voice.  
“No, the battle went for Richard and I chose him.” Stanley said not caring, he had placed the right bet in the end and he had come out on top. “I need to ensure you have stopped all plotting. That you have contented yourself with God’s judgment.”

  
“What have they done with his body?” Margaret questioned, ignoring his comments.

“Buried him nearby, some monastery, Richard made sure it was Christian and proper. You needn’t worry over his soul, Richard is not cruel like that.” Stanley spoke and smiled before saying “I think I have some news that may amuse you.”

“What possibly could amuse me now.” Margaret said her eyes holding no spark or fire she use to have.

  
“Well Elizabeth of York is to be married.”

  
“So the usurper has begun the process of setting aside his wife…”

  
“No, King Richard has announced she is to be married to a Portuguese Duke, and that he had no, and never had any intentions of divorcing Anne Neville” Stanley said with a grin.

  
“He did what?” Margaret said finally standing from her kneeling position. The spark in her eyes returning.

  
“He played us that’s what he did. He claim the rumors were all slanderous Tudor rumors, saying your son started them himself.” Stanley spoke.

  
“He mocked my son, turned that girl into a whore for nothing. He made joke out of my son’s pledge” Margaret near cried.  
“I doubt he even slept with her.” Stanley said “But the girl was in tears after his cruel announcement, which I’m sure you would have liked to see given your last meeting.”

  
“I may not have liked her, but I am not a cruel person.” Margaret rebuffed, although she was secretly happy over Elizabeth of York finally realizing what she lost in her son. “She and her Mother now know who she should have trusted, whom they should have prayed for. Her lust for her Uncle was sinful and wrong and she has been dutifully punished.”

  
“By being two heart beats away from being Queen of Portugal. Richard’s rewarding her, you fool he does not want any bad blood between him and fellow Yorkists. She’ll have the grandest marriage of any of the Elizabeth Woodville’s children.” Stanley said

  
“What are you to do now?” Margaret said the fire leaving her. She had no more cause to fight.

  
“We are to go back to court, Richard wants you to pledge fealty and maybe I can earn back a position as Queen Anne’s lady in waiting.” Stanley said  
“To serve the man who killed my son? I think not.” Margaret said

  
“Then rot here for all I care, but you will come to court and pledge fealty to the King and then you will give up any plotting. You will not endanger my position at his court, he see’s me now as a great friend.” Stanley said, “You son lost, House Lancaster is finished, anyone with a true claim is dead, Jasper Tudor will be executed within the week. It’s finished Margaret.” Stanley then saw Margaret’s face pale a bit.  
She nodded in defeat.

* * *

  
Stanley’s household was not the only one in shock of Richard’s news. Elizabeth of York, or Lizzie, had been sent to her mothers almost the day after Richard’s announcement. Still in tears as she entered her mother’s household, she was ushered into the house by her sisters.  
“What has happened?” Elizabeth Woodville asked.

  
“Poor Lizzie, Uncle Richard was so cruel Mama.” Cecily said they seat in Elizabeth living areas. Lizzie too distraught to speak, her head hung low and her face red from tears.

  
“Tell me Cecily.” Elizabeth Woodville asked urgently, what more could Gloucester do to them.

  
“Uncle Richard has arranged Lizzie a marriage to Portugal.” Cecily finally spoke up.

  
Elizabeth eyes widened, and then looked towards Lizzie, her heart paining from her kind hearted daughter and then said.  
“But he promised marry her.”

  
“He never promised.” Lizzie spoke up her voice filled with rage.

  
“What? You said he promised.” The new hit Elizabeth hard, Lizzie had been so sure; she had said he was in love with her, that his Queen was barren. Elizabeth knew now that Richard had played her daughters affections against her. She knew it was a ploy to get her to stop supporting Tudor.

  
“No, he implied with his actions, I assumed.” Lizzie spoke coldly, her mother coming closer to you “He humiliated me Mama, he told everyone that he never had any intention of divorcing Anne and that it was all Tudors vile rumors. He turned me into a whore, just like he turned you into our Father’s whore.”

Elizabeth Woodville comforted her daughter. Leaning her head against her chest, reminded so much of the babe she bore all those years ago.  
“Oh you foolish, foolish girl. I thought he had made a promise to you.” Lizzie had always been kind hearted and fun loving, much like her Edward, but she never took her daughter for a fool.

  
“What?” Lizzie said pushing herself out of her mother’s arms.

  
“Darling, I know your heart is hurting, but listen to me. You cannot trust the actions of a man, certainly not one in power. If Richard had pledged himself to you, even if private, that would have held some weight, but him dancing with you at court is meaningless. I thought.”

  
“I thought he loved me Mama… but he does not, he could not wait to go see her.” Lizzie cried, not forgetting how Richard distanced himself from her, after months of him being so close.

  
“Anne Neville I presume.”  
“He went right to her rooms after he got there, she was laying down. They had a fight and he was still upset with her at dinner, we all thought he finally brought up the subject of divorce. Now that the Tudor threat was over, he did not need to worry about the North. But apparently it was something different because afterwards, he made that cruel announcement… perhaps he does love me, and he needs Neville support that’s why he’s doing this… maybe she threatened to raise the North against … he needed to appease…” She cried harder now her face completely in tears.

  
“No, No.” Elizabeth spoke softly, claiming her daughter’s tears. “He did not sweetheart. He played you; you were only a piece in a game. It was not personal dear but that’s how men in power act.” Elizabeth asked her face now serious “Elizabeth looks at me. You need to answer me, you did not give yourself too him correct.”

  
“No Mama, we we’re never alone. I thought that’s why he wanted to marry me, if he had wanted me for a mistress he would have just taken me the way I saw Papa and his, but he courted me, properly.” Lizzie spoke.

  
“Oh Mama…” Lizzie said falling into a puddle of tears. “I am to leave you before Christmas time, I am to be sent so far away…”  
All Elizabeth Woodville could do was hold her daughter.

 

* * *

 

Lizzie took to her bed for a day or so, but for Elizabeth Woodville, that would not do. Although Lizzie no longer held the title of Princess, she was birthed and raised as one. Elizabeth Woodville would not let her daughter fall into heartsickness over this matter. Lizzie need to face up to her foolish hope and so did Elizabeth. How could she think Richard would marry her daughter, it would be admitting that he stole the crown.

  
By this time Elizabeth had time to think and learn about her daughter’s Portuguese marriage, it was a fine match. The Duke was in good standing to become King someday, he had Lancastrian blood which could strength Lizzie’s children’s chance at the throne of England. If the time such arose, maybe she could help place her grandson on the throne of England.  
Finally a week or so after the arrival, the royal couple, both Anne and Richard appeared before Elizabeth Woodville’s gates, on their way back to London. This would be the first time she had seen Anne Neville since she was crowned Queen and she was excepted to show deference’s to her, Warwick’s daughter. Anne Neville had once bowed to her, she remember the girl from her days after her father’s defeat. She had been a scared child then, and Elizabeth could not believe it when she learned that she had married Richard. They did seem to love each other, and Elizabeth had it on good authority that Richard never had a mistress, not even during the French campaign. She remembered her Edward laughing and joking over his prudish brother to her.

  
Anne had grown, she was older, but seemed wiser, and the crown she bore looked right on her head. That was something Elizabeth resented. The hardships of the last year did show, she seemed healthy though, her face did glow and her skin was cream colored. Richard and Anne seemed happy, much like Elizabeth had seen them previously at court. They were arm in arm when they arrived and Richard eye’s kept lingering towards hers. She now knew she was foolish to believe that Richard would ever divorce Anne; he was completely enchanted by her.

  
She had just assumed that although he never too a mistress he had just become tired of her, as men do and wanted a Queen who could give him a son. Lizzie was a young charming girl who had a very fertile mother, and she assumed Richard fell for that.

  
Begrudgingly Elizabeth bowed to Richard and Anne. The rest of her household was there, Lizzie in the back of the party.

“Your Grace.” She said as she rose.

  
“Lady Elizabeth.” Anne said, her tone very proper.

  
“I hope you will find my home to your liking. On such short notice, we hope it pleases you.” Elizabeth spoke holding her head high against Anne.  
“We will not stay long, I would just like to talk to your daughter. About her upcoming marriage.” Richard said with a smile, Anne nodded to him. An understanding was between them, Elizabeth noted.

  
“I think Maggie would like to visit Cecily and her other cousins.” Anne said taking Margaret of York’s arm and walking towards the other York children.

  
Richard, Elizabeth Woodville, and Lizzie went to Elizabeth Woodville’s study. It was large, and very private. The room was quiet for a moment until Richard spoke up.  
“First I would like to apologize to you, and your daughter Elizabeth. I played every trick I could to win against Tudor. I never imagined that Lizzie would develop real feelings.”

  
Elizabeth Woodville paled; she expected anything but an apology from him.

  
“Why are you bothering to apologize, you are the King.” Elizabeth spoke it was unheard of for one to apologize.

  
“Anne would like me to, I have not only injured your daughter but I have injured my wife deeply as well.” Richard said

  
Lizzie looked like she wanted to say something but Elizabeth Woodville spoke first.

  
“Well it seems you have injured my daughter enough. Now what of her marriage.”  
“The contract is being finalized, you would leave in October. Manuel is a fine Duke from what I hear.” Richard said swiftly “I would like Elizabeth back at court in order to meet with the ambassador.”

  
“And then where?” Elizabeth Woodville asked “She cannot stay at court after what has happened.”  
“I will find a suitable guardian, perhaps Stanley again. But I would not like Elizabeth being so close to Tudor’s mother. Maybe Norfolk’s widow, she is a suitable woman.”  
“Good, and the dowry?” Elizabeth Woodville once again interrupting Lizzie.

  
“Provided for by me of course, an one befitting her rank.” Richard said “Now Elizabeth I would like to talk to Lizzie privately, to explain my actions, if I might.” Richard said seeing the girl’s longing to speak to him. Anne had asked him to apology and he would deliver.

“I’ll be outside the door.” She said

  
Once her mother was gone. Lizzie tried to speak but she could not.  
“I am sorry Lizzie” Richard said sighing, becoming informal. He needed to be honest and he knew it would hurt her.

  
“Did you feel anything, anything at all for me?” Lizzie beseeched, hoping to hear some glimmer that her feelings had been returned.

  
“No, not in the way you hope. I am fond of you, you’re my brother’s eldest daughter, and I love you as an Uncle should love his niece but in no other way then that.” Richard said making himself clear on what his true feelings were.

  
“I must have seemed so foolish.” Lizzie finally admitted.

  
“I will be honest with you Lizzie, you amused me at first. I gave you no hope of marriage, or being Queen ever. I did not try and divorce Anne, I did not go after a papal dispensation, nor did I make any promises to you.”

  
“You kissed me.” Lizzie remarked.

  
“You kissed me.” Richard corrected “And it was after Anne had rejected me in a most cruel fashion, and after our son’s death. I knew then what I had sparked, I am deeply sorry.”

  
“But you acted so besotted with me, you always had your eyes on me. You cannot honestly expect me or anyone else to believe you are still truly in love with the Queen. You just need her for the North… that’s why you must send me away.” Lizzie said in a near final attempt to have him admit something for her.

  
“No, Oh Lizzie. I use to pride myself on my honor, on my honesty but now I have become a good liar. I calculated every move with you, when I first started, I went to Anne instinctively, but I had to remind myself of my plans.” Richard spoke.

  
“But she’s barren. Even if you do not want me, do you not need an heir?” Lizzie questioned, it was the one reason she had thought he was completely done with his wife. She had no children where Lizzie knew she was destined to have many.

  
“Anne is far from barren, we had one living child yes, but she has got pregnant regularly since, she has unfortunately lost them, my own mother was no different, she was around Anne’s age when she had your Father. And it is a blessing she did not become so this year, I could not bare to see her go into childbed with the threat of Tudor so near.” Richard said truthfully and then admitted to her.

  
“The truth is Lizzie, I’ve never loved anyone but Anne. Not other women I have been with, not other noblewoman I have met, they’ve all paled in comparison to her. We met as children, I was her Father’s ward, and she was his youngest daughter. I always knew she’d be my wife one day. And when I did marry her, I promised her I would never let her experience the pain of her first marriage or her Father’s betrayal. But in this past year I have broken that promise to her.” Richard’s eyes looked downwards.

  
“Lady Margaret was right.” Lizzie spoke, the truth finally being revealed before her. She could not believe Richard had been in love with barren Anne Neville his whole life.

  
“About?” Richard’s head perked back up.  
“You just used me, I was just a chest piece for you and now I am to be sent away from my only home.” Lizzie cried.

  
“It is a good match, you’d be providing England with a good alliance.” Richard said trying to calm the girl.

  
“I don’t care what I’d be providing England with. I do not care what type of Duke he is, if he is a good man, handsome, rich, I am in love with you Richard.” Lizzie said with more honesty then ever before.

  
Richard was stunned; he could not believe what he had done. His brother will have his revenge in the afterlife for him doing this to his favorite daughter.  
“No, No. Lizzie you are not, I was not my true self with you. You cannot love whom you do not know. I was never my true self with you.” He said hoping to get this problem to go away. But he fear Lizzie was telling the truth that she was indeed hopeless in love with something that was not real.

  
“That is not true, do not tell me how I feel.” Lizzie said.

  
Richard guilt was etched on his face; he truly did hope Lizzie could get over this and grow to love her husband.

  
“This will pass Elizabeth.” He said becoming formal with her.

  
“Why did you even come?”  
“Because Anne asked me too. You see when she was married to Lancaster, he toyed with her feelings, making her think he was in love with, only to not truly be and abandon her after her Father died. She feels I did the same thing to you.” Richard said remembering his morning conversation with Anne, she asked him to apologize to Lizzie. It had proven to him what a kind hearted woman she truly was.

  
“So the Queen was in on this, she knew what you were doing.” Lizzie said in disgust, how she must have laughed at her for even thinking there was a chance of Lizzie wearing her crown.

  
“I thought she did, but she too fell for my lie.” Richard said.

  
“So you are apologizing just to win her back.” Lizzie spoke, now understanding why Richard was truly here.

  
“In truth, yes.” Richard said, “I want Anne’s affections back, quite desperately in fact. But I am sorry Elizabeth. I’ve made you the best marriage I can, given your standing in society back, as a Duchess of Portugal you will be a Princess once more. You should try and push these feelings aside, they’ll do you no good. You are a kind girl, nothing like your mother; you are far more like my brother, you have his cheerfulness and his kindness and if you tried you’d have his intelligence as well. Give this love you have to your husband, as any man he will be glad of it.”

  
“You were not.” Lizzie spoke  
“But you see Lizzie, love had already been given to me.” Richard spoke softly.  
Lizzie started to weep.  
With that Richard left the room, to go and rejoin Anne and see his other nieces.

  
Elizabeth Woodville reappeared in the room.  
“He never loved me Mama. He made me fall in love with him but he was just toying with me. I was amusing to him.” Lizzie sobbed.  
It broke Elizabeth heart to see her daughter in such a state, and it did shock her. She could not believe that Richard had actually loved Anne Neville this whole time.  
“You must move forward."

Was all Elizabeth could say to her daughter.

* * *

 

The day passed on, Lizzie remained in her rooms; the King and Queen were to depart in the morning. After dinner Lizzie crept out of her room, she assumed Richard and his wife had retired for the evening. She was just hoping to clear her mind. She was shocked to find the Queen on her walk.

  
“Your Grace.” Lizzie curtsied awkwardly  
“Raise Lady Elizabeth.” Anne spoke, she had longed to see the girl. It was clear now how her husband had hurt her. For all Anne’s trouble’s at least she know knew she had Richard’s love.

  
Lizzie rose before her rival, her face still puffy from tears but very kind and beautiful.

  
“You have lost and I have won. It is how fortune spins her wheel. We’re not that different Lizzie, I too was toyed with, I too had my fortune and titles stolen from me.” Anne remarked on the similar story she shared with her nice.

  
“How did you fix it?” Lizzie asked in truth, she knew the story of Anne Neville being on time Queen in waiting.

  
“I found myself a husband who give me my status back. Now you must do the same.” Anne said

  
"Embrace the Duke, he will make you a royal duchess and a potential Queen. That is better match then any of your siblings will receive." Anne spoke “I… Your Grace don't you hate me?” Lizzie asked not understanding Anne's motives.

  
“Hate you?” Anne mused “Well I guess in a sense I do, but you too will hate the woman who falls in love with your husband. But let us hope Manuel is like the King when it comes to devotion in love.” Anne said and with that she moved passed Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed, please feel free to leave comment or review. I do enjoy hearing from you :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the third chapter. I have some Francis Lovell scenes for all you lovers of him out there. And this is Anne and Richard focused so enjoy.

Richard had decided to put on a grand celebration after he returned to London, he was having the traitor, Margaret Stanley coming to swear loyalty and he had the Portuguese Ambassador coming to see and report back to Duke Manuel on Elizabeth.

  
Richard was very happy with all the preparations, and he did assume Anne was as well. She had made no compliant about them, not even when he told her both Elizabeth Woodville and her daughter would have to be there.

  
They had gone straight to London after their stop at Elizabeth Woodville’s home. He had established his court, and he had executed Jasper Tudor publicly. He had Anne beside him the entire time. He had hoped Anne would soft to him by now, but her coldness had remained. Since the morning of his “Speech” he had spent his nights in her chambers, but never asking or demanding anything of her. He knew he injured Anne, but he worried that the coldness in her touch meant her lost her affections for good.

  
He had asked Francis to pick a necklace from the court jeweler for Anne. Francis had been his and Anne’s friends since childhood and would know what she liked. He had him pick out the ring he gave her on the coronation day.

  
While he was looking over new documents from Parliament, Francis came before him. The feast was tomorrow and he wanted Anne to wear his gift from him to it.

  
“I think I found something Her Grace will like.” Francis said and presented him a velvet parcel.

  
Inside was a necklace, it made of pearls and gold bands, and held several large sapphire beaded with pearls. He smiled knowing Francis had found the best.  
“I’ll present to her tomorrow.” Richard said to one of his dearest friends. “You’ll be there won’t you?” He questioned

  
“Of course Your Grace.” Francis answered dutifully, over the past year his relationship with Richard was distant at best. He couldn’t bear to see pain he put Queen Anne through, a woman he’d known since childhood.

  
“You didn’t approve did you?” Richard said putting the necklace down, and losing his smile.

  
“Of What sire?” Francis asked

  
“About the actions I took to save my throne, don’t deny Francis. Were beyond that.” Richard said motioning his friend to set and speak plainly to him.

  
“I understood your actions, but ‘twas thing to watch the Queen bear, especially when I knew the true nature of your feelings.” Francis said honestly. He sat down pouring him and Richard a drink.

  
“You didn’t doubt my intentions.” Richard said taking the glass.

  
“Your Grace had the whole court fooled, but men like Stanley and other Southerners do not know you like I do. I saw you follow Anne Neville around with those doe eyes of yours since you were 12. And I’ve also seen you on campaigns since you married her, not once did your head ever turn to some wench, they way my and your own brother, King Edward, head did. So no sire you did not fool me.” Francis said drinking.

  
“At least one person believed in me.” Richard sighed, very glad that Francis had known him well enough to see through his mask. “Anne believed, she said to me that I acted more in love with Lizzie then I’ve ever been with her. How could she doubt me Francis? After all this time, after all we’ve shared. I told Anne what I must do. I was honest with her from the start.” Richard exclaimed

  
“Queen Anne’s heart was scarred greatly from what happened to her in the past with her first husband and her Father’s betrayal. And after the Prince of Wales died so tragically it would be natural for a Queen to become worried.” Francis said, hoping that Richard could see that all Anne need was time. He knew Richard could prove his loyalty to her over time.

  
“I’ve won the battle against Tudor, I am about to send Lizzie away for good, I’ve given her sister’s children to her to raise and I’ve shut up Elizabeth Woodville in some small country house, and yet Anne still seems to not trust me.” Richard said trying to find some solution to his problem. “You’ve known her for so long Francis, what can I do. Do you think if I sent for her mother that would appease her?” He questioned

  
“Oh god no sire.” Francis chuckled; he knew Anne never forgave her mother’s abandonment and that she had tolerated her at Middleham Castle. But they were like vinegar and oil, they just did not mix well.

  
“I am turning foolish, how about sending for Johnny or Kate?” He asked, they were his bastard children. They had both been born well before his marriage and the mother had passed away, Anne had graciously taken them in when that happened. She did seem quite fond of them and loved them both. Kate was married now; he could request her to become one of Anne’s ladies.

  
“Perhaps Kate as a lady in waiting, but Johnny no, she may love the boy but he’d be proof of her own failures.” Francis said knowing it was dangerous to have a bastard boy at court, if there was no legitimate boy.

  
“She’s never failed me.” Richard said a bit violently

  
“I don’t mean to suggest she has it just, Your Grace the Court might judge so. And she has suffered so much judgment from them this past year alone…”

  
“Anne’s been with child every couple years now, she just gave birth to a short lived girl before Edward died. I’m certain she’ll get with child again. It’s matter of that child living.” Richard said truthfully. He did not want to admit something was wrong, but he did fear Anne going into childbed again. She had just recovered her health and he did not wish to lose her just after gaining her back.

  
“Do you fear something wrong?”

  
“I don’t know, it’s clear to me that Anne can get with child, but after this bout of illness, I might just be pushing my luck with her. Either way it doesn’t matter, Lincoln can inherit after my death if Anne doesn’t have another child.” He said

  
“The problem isn’t an heir, it’s building up Lincoln Your Grace.” Francis said

  
“Speak plainly.” Richard said wanting to know his opinion of his nephew.

  
“Giving one man too much power isn’t a good thing, you’re treating Lincoln as your heir now yes, but what happens if Anne does have a successful birth? Lincoln could use your own actions against you.”

  
“Even if I conceive a son by Anne this very night the babe wouldn’t be here till late spring, and would need 16 years before he’s old enough to rule. My health has never been in good condition, and my back is only getting worse.” Richard spoke in truth. “Lincoln could easily take the throne from a new son of mine if I were to die before his maturity.” Richard said putting his head in his hands. “So while I vanquished one threat a new one can begin. I shall not think the worst of Lincoln, he has been nothing but loyal since I was crowned.” Richard said firmly.

  
“Your Grace would be wise to remember the late Duke of Buckingham.” Francis said cautiously.

  
“Lincoln’s not Buckingham.” Richard said definitively.

* * *

 

The next day Richard watched as Margaret Beaufort bowed to both him and Anne swearing fealty to him, and begging for forgiveness. While he thought it was foolish to allow her to live, he couldn’t very well executed the wife of a man who had helped him win against Tudor.  
Anne was beside him while it happened and she looked the part of Queen. Afterwards when they went back to her chambers and were left alone before the feast.

 

“I have a gift for you my dear.” He said, coming closer to Anne after she dismissed her ladies.

  
“A gift?” Anne questioned. Richard had been a generous husband, often did he lavish presents on her, new silks, new gems, and various trinkets. This is why it injured Anne so much when Richard asked her the same material of dress made of Elizabeth. The material had been a gifts from Richard, after their son died.

  
“Yes I do believe it is needed.” Richard said motioned for her to turn around and he placed the necklace around her neck.

  
Anne was shocked, it was a luxurious gift one beyond compare. It held five great sapphires and had pearls lining.

  
“Richard.” She exclaimed, “It just like…” she trailed off touching to her hand.

  
“The ring I gave you for our coronation ceremony, oh yes I remember.” Richard said touching her neck softly. Richard had known the moment Francis had brought him the necklace that it matched Anne’s ring.

  
“It is too much.” Anne said worrying about the cost of such a present.

  
“It is not nearly enough. You needn’t worry about this.” Richard said kissing her forehead “I understand the pain I caused and not just that the humiliation I let you suffer. I know a gift does not erasers either. But I swear to you I will be the husband you remember and I will make sure the entire court knows of my love for you and only you.” He spoke, holding Anne close to him. He had missed this the most this last year. The utter distance between himself and Anne had nearly killed him.

  
Anne had missed this as well, and she had to admit it Richard had been acting since the battle just like the husband she remembered. She still could not believe it, it had all been an act. It worried her though, that Richard could lie so well. She still had trouble trusting his behavior.

  
“I do have something else I hope you will approve of.” He said still in Anne’s embrace.

  
“What is it?” Anne said looking up at him.

  
“My natural daughter Kate, she was married and I was wondering if you would take her in as one of your ladies.” Richard asked gently as possible.

“Of course, you know I love her dearly.” Anne said. It was the truth, when she had first learned of Richard’s natural children, she had not been thrilled over the idea of them. The poor dears were motherless and Anne’s own Father had natural children that she knew, all Lords did. Anne grew to love them both dearly and long put any jealous towards them behind her. She took them in at the time because Richard had been such a loyal husband Anne did not fear them. She did not fear her own child birthing abilities, either.

  
“And Johnny as well. It been a great misfortunate to leave him at Middleham this long.” Anne spoke.

  
“I did not presume about Johnny.” Richard spoke quietly.

  
“Why not?” Anne questioned.

  
“I was afraid you would not like the idea very much, him being natural son after all.” Richard said even quieter.

  
And with that Anne understood, she removed herself from Richard’s arms. Walking over to the other side of the room.

  
“You mean you do not want the shame of the Court knowing that you yourself are perfectly capable of producing a healthy son but that you are stuck with a barren wife.” Anne said shaking her head, feeling tears form in her eyes.

  
“No Nan.” Richard said cursing at himself for ruining such a wonderful moment they had. He ran over to Anne turning her towards him.

“Anne look at me. I love you, I have never been ashamed of you. This past year I have humiliated you before the court. I was not going to ask about Johnny not because I think you have failed me but because I did not want you to ever suffer what I put you through before. I do not want you to ever feel as though I do not love you or that I see you as a failure, you are neither of those.” Richard spoke quickly. “Clearly I am going about this all wrong.” Richard said frustrated

  
“You are.” Anne agreed. “We both are.” She then added.

  
“I must ask you Anne, because all of this is pointless without this question being answer.” Richard said

  
“What is it?”

  
“You have been cold to me for so long now, and before you argue, yes I deserve it. I need to know, do you love me Anne, truly?” Richard said, he knew this game of there’s well; they had played it since childhood. Richard would ask her, she would ask him, neither of them was suppose to give an answer. The seriousness in his voice proved to Anne this was not the time for games.

  
“Richard, of course. You could not have injured my heart so if it did not burst with love for you.”

  
“Good, I’m so glad you still love me. This would all be worthless if I had lost your heart.” Richard spoke, pulling her into an embrace. Leaning down to kiss her gently, it was the first kiss he had given her in well over a year. He savored it. And then asked a bit breathless.

  
“My I come to your chambers tonight?” Knowing Anne understood he meant.

  
“I…yes.” Anne said dutifully. Knowing she shouldn’t deny Richard’s affections any further. She still felt the fear she may push him away and into someone else again. Lady Elizabeth was here tonight for the ambassador to see but it didn’t stop a sense of fear rush through her at the thought of the young woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i1.wp.com/cn1.kaboodle.com/hi/img/c/0/0/3d/c/AAAADNxD5_cAAAAAAD3FPQ.jpg  
> here's a link to the necklace Richard gave Anne.  
> Some things which are true is that Francis Lovell did pick out Anne's coronation ring and that it was a sapphire and pearl set.  
> I hope you enjoyed please review and comment.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is gonna be the last update for at least a week, I'm heading back to school :( but I get out April 20th so it's not that long before I'll be updating more frequently. Right now it might be one chapter ever week or so. I haven't left you on any cliffhangers, and while this may seem like the end this is far from it.  
> Yea so both Lizzie, Anne, Richard in this chapter. So enjoy.

Lizzie was at court for the celebrations, with her mother and her sisters as well. She had witness Margaret Beaufort bowing before Richard, it was a mixed moment for her. The woman she told that she would be Queen and was now bow but not to her.

  
Lizzie had seen Richard immediately leave after petitions were over, with Queen Anne beside him. Elizabeth was not to be a court long, she was to meet with the ambassador and wait till a new guardian was chosen for her. Her mother had mentioned the Dowager Duchess of Norfolk several times now and Lizzie did hope she was placed with her. Anything would better then have to stay at court or with Margaret Beaufort. Her other sister Cecily, who was properly married, would remain at court with her husband and as a Lady to the Queen. The other girls not old enough would stay with their mother.

 

Since she was not a Lady to the Queen anymore either so she did not see much of Richard or Anne that day. It was only that night at the feast did she see the man she still held affection for. He was on the high table with Queen Anne, his eyes never straying from her. He made a speech about honoring those who were lost in the battle; she knew some of Richards’s greatest friends were lost, John Howard and Rob Percy amongst them. After which he returned his attentions back to the Queen, he called for music and even danced with her. This acted reminded Lizzie of this past Christmas Time when he had danced with her.

 

Lizzie looked around the hall and saw not one courtier near by; nobody dare approach her for a dance now. Was she never to regain what she had lost? Before when she was at court she had been a fine gem, amongst her Father’s court she held the highest place of being not only his first-born child but also his favorite daughter. When she was at Richard’s court last winter she was treated almost like a Queen, courtiers flocked to her, everyone admired her. Now she was all but abandoned.

 

“Ah, look what we have here. You look almost as abandoned as I am.” Margaret Beaufort’s voice called. Lizzie turned around to see the wicked woman behind her.

  
“Lady Margaret.” Lizzie said softly, she did not forget the words she had last spoke to her.

  
“If I remember correctly, the last thing you said to me was whatever happened in this battle that you would be Queen, and that you would never be in my presence again. Well it seems the hearts of men are truly fickle. Do you see what King Richard gave to Queen Anne before they arrived?” She said nodding to the high table.

 

Lizzie looked to Queen Anne and saw her wearing a most expensive necklace, it seem to hold many sapphires and pearls. Lizzie’s heart felt like crumbling in a million pieces. “Do you see the attention he is lavishing on her tonight, the whole court knows he came from her chambers before the feast. I do believe he intends to go back there later this night.” Margaret’s words pieced Lizzie’s fragile heart.

  
Try as she had she could not put these feelings aside, especially when faced with the attentions he was giving Queen Anne, reminding her so much of the attention he gave her. He was so attentive, so in tune with her. Lizzie compared it to how he had been with her, but Richard had spoken the truth at her mother’s house. Every move with her had been calculated, he had given her gifts before the whole court, never was truly alone with her, except for that one time. With the Queen it was the opposite, she had been given her gift in private and had his private affections as well. Lizzie did not know whether to rage with jealous or ache with heart sickness. It seemed that both feelings were present, but also a sense of relief. The confirmation that Richard had been telling the truth at her mother’s home was relieving.

 

She could see now that Richard did not love her, nor did he ever hold such affections. The only thing that drove Lizzie mad was sickly Anne Neville held is heart so firmly. It did not make any sense in Lizzie’s mind. She was the daughter of a King, her mother the most beautiful woman in England, perhaps the most beautiful English Queen, Lizzie was becoming a great rival for that beauty and yet Richard love was for a barren Queen, who has been sick since she left the North of England.

 

She knew what Lady Margaret was trying to arise in her but she would not let her she spoke firmly, without jealous rage or heartsickness.  
“Tis a beautiful gift.” It was all Lizzie could say.

  
“I’m sure you thought you’d be getting such gifts from him. I’m sure you thought to be all but Queen right now. But look at where you are now, the bastard daughter of a King, quickly married off to some Portuguese Duke to save what’s left of your virtue.” Margaret said

  
“My virtue is entirely intact.” Lizzie spoke swiftly. Her face enraged, the entire court doubted her honor now. Lizzie was angry, angry with Richard for allowing the court to believe she was his mistress, angry at her mother for encouraging her fragile heart and angry at herself for so foolish to believe the liar that Richard is.

  
“Well, that may be the case, but I doubt your bride-groom will believe such tales. And let me tell you Elizabeth, men are not kind to women they view as used. Manuel’s marrying you for the soldiers and the dowry Richard is providing, I doubt he would consider marriage to someone so low without the grandness of it.” Margaret said, “You should have seen who your true friends were when you had the chance.” She muttered

  
“And would that have changed anything.” Lizzie spoke indignantly. Finally tired of her abuse.

  
“I…” Margaret began.

  
“Your son is dead. Even if I had been agreeable to the match, even if had professed my love for him before God and men it would not change a thing. Tudor lost, York won. I will not listen to the mutterings of a creature like you. I will be a Royal Duchess my son will be a Duke and all you have is a dead son and empty womb.” Lizzie spoke most cruelly. Margaret face seemed furious.

 

And with that Lizzie walked away. She reminds herself Anne Neville’s final words to her about finding a husband to give her status. Richard had used her, her mother had used her, and Lady Margaret had wanted to use her, as did her son. It was time Lizzie find her own way. Manuel was two heartbeats from being King of Portugal, she did not know Portuguese politics but she was clever and could learn. It was time she put aside romantic notions.  
With that Lizzie set her eyes upon the Portuguese ambassador, and towards her new hope.

* * *

  
The night wore on for Richard, and he grew giddy with the idea of being back in Anne’s arms. He drank quite a great deal in anticipation. That night he made sure that all attentions her lavished were on Anne, from making sure her favorite foods were present to having there dear friends with them. Anne seemed to enjoy herself, laughing a great deal, looking and acting very much like the Queen her Father had intended for her to become. Her eyes sparkled and she reminded him so much of the feasts they use to have at Middleham. The only thing that ached at Richard’s heart was his dear son Edward was not here, although it had been months since his death he still found himself missing the little boy he had grown to love so much.

 

Although there were more pleasurable reasons to want to be allowed back into Anne’s back, the lingering idea that he might conceive another son with her also made him hope she would be willing to have him back.

  
“Would you like to retire?” Richard questioned, “I do not want you to be too tired.” Richard said.

  
“I… yes Richard I think it would be best to retire.” Anne spoke, he gave took her hand and gave it a kiss. “We do not have to.” Richard said

  
“No… I want us to be that close again.” Anne said, Richard could tell she was nervous.

  
“As do I” Richard said hopeful.

  
They both headed back to her chambers, the whole court bowing to them and seeing them leave together for the first time in months.

  
Once in Anne’s chambers Richard quickly dismissed any ladies or maids. And pulled Anne close to him kissing her with great passion. When he trailed down to her neck, pulling at the back of her dress trying to tear it off. When Anne grabbed his head and pulled his face back up to her level.

  
“Did you mean it?” She questioned

  
“Mean what?” Richard asked curious as to what he had to answer to.

  
“What you said back at Sheriff Hutton, that you have not lain with anyone since we last did over a year ago now.” Anne spoke wanting desperately to know.

  
“Oh Nan, of course I was speaking the truth. I haven’t been with anyone else since we married.” He said going back to kissing her. “Now my dear, before you interrupted I was in the middle of something rather important.” He said freeing her from her dress, and laying them both down on the bed.

* * *

  
Afterwards, they lay in the glow of there lovemaking. Richard held Anne in arms, playing with her hair, occasionally kissing her forehead.

  
“I missed this.” Richard muttered

  
“Well given your vigor, it is no shock to me.” Anne said smiling; Richard’s intensity could not be matched with any other time they had lain together. And for the first time since her son’s death Anne was happy. She felt so safe and loved in Richard’s arm, even if she did not completely trust him yet. It would go back, she kept on telling herself.

  
“I didn’t mean that… well I did miss that. But this too.” He said caressing her arms. “I missed being close to you. I have been so lonely. I had good men following me, great friends, but none of them are you. I missed laying in our bed.” Richard said. This last year being the first time he had truly used his separate chamber. At Middleham although he had one, he rarely if ever used it. A King always has separate chambers but he would like to use them less, at first he did not wish to disturb Anne when she slept but it was his foolish plan that kept them apart since. His bed had always been with Anne, and he intended to put that back as well.

“I have missed you here as well.” Anne said, “I missed you Richard.” She kissed left herself up and kissed him, grabbing hold of his shoulder. “I know your back has been bothering you, why don’t you turn on you belly and let me massage you.” She said.

  
Richard did not object. This was another thing he missed about sharing a bed with Anne; she always offered to rub his shoulders and back which did indeed help it feel better. Anne had been so understanding when she learned of his deformity on there wedding night.

He did fear she would reject him as a husband once she learned. But Anne did not shy away from it like other women he tried to bed did nor did she laugh at him, as one woman had. He remember the cruel words of a woman who claimed that if she ever bore any of his children they would turn out deformed like him. They echoed through his mind when he decided to marry Anne. He decided to tell her straight away so she understood.

As she massaged him he spoke.

  
“You are so good at that my dear, such clever hands” He said as his back pain went away “Do you remember the first time you saw my back?” He asked

  
“Of course I do.” Anne said leaning into to his ear “You were worried I’d run away from you screaming, you made sure I saw it before we even married.”

  
Richard had while Anne was still in sanctuary he had taken off his shirt and showed Anne the curve in his spine. Anne was to be his wife, and the mother of his children. Children who possibly could have Richard’s deformity, he needed Anne to be sure she knew this.

  
“I was terribly worried you would leave me.” Richard spoke, moaning a bit from the relief Anne was giving. “I knew you did not have many options by that point. But I was terrible afraid you would rather live under the terror of my brother George then possibly have my children.”

  
“Well I didn’t, and it wasn’t because I had no other options. We both had our scars, mine from battle and Lancaster, unable to be seen with the eyes, and you from your back.” Anne said “Why bring this up now.” Anne questioned, massaging the lower part of Richard’s back.

  
“I liked to think of that night. Over the past year, I liked to think of the days we spent together while you were in Sanctuary, and the cuddling we did. I liked to think of the days we spent at Middleham, both as children and as husband and wife.” Richard said laughing and smiling about the happy times he shared with Anne.

  
“We had a good life in the North.” Anne commented “But that was before. We both need to be strong rulers now. We have defeated our great foe but now we must put the Kingdom back together. Your brothers later years were marked by peace and prosperity now we must do the same.” Anne spoke.

  
“Together” Richard commented and then turned around to face Anne, her still above him and asked “Am I forgiven Anne.”

  
Anne thought careful before answering, looking down at Richard, who looked vulnerable below her.

  
“Yes Richard you are forgiven.” And with that Richard brought himself up to claim Anne’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you aren't too disappointed I didn't add any smut or lemons. I'm honestly just not that kinda of writers.  
> And I hope you liked Lizzie's part as well. She's far from done either, I really want to develop her.  
> But please share your comments and review this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it, I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I'm not sure how long this will be. Please feel free to comment and review.


End file.
